godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Modi
|appears in = God of War (2018) |image1 = }} Modi is a God and Son of Thor. He along with his older brother Magni act as the secondary antagonists in God of War (2018). Personality Modi, like his brother, is very cruel and sadistic. He and Magni had threatened Mimir by removing his left eye for not helping them locate Kratos and his son. He is extremely crude, as he insults Faye many times, calling her ugly, a whore, and even implying he had slept with her, not to mention loudly asking why an ugly woman would be with Kratos. These insults would infuriate Atreus and cause him to act rashly. Ultimately, these insults would motivate an enraged Atreus to kill him. Much like his brother, but far more so, Modi is utterly desperate to please and impress his father, the legendary Thor, and earn the right to wield his hammer, Mjönir. Only after his beloved, yet rival, brother is killed did he come to fear his father and of Kratos, immediately fleeing in fear for his life. He also displays a cowardly side when he successfully ambushed Kratos and Atreus after his brother's death and fled when Kratos managed to overcome his lightning attack. Biography He travels with his brother Magni and his uncle Baldur to enlist Mimir's aide. After Mimir refuses, Modi threatens to return later and steal Mimir's other eye. He is later encountered at Thamur's corpse, where he and his brother fight Kratos and Atreus. Although the two gods put up a fierce fight, Modi is forced to flee in terror as Kratos kills Magni. Modi tries to avenge his brother at Tyr's Temple. He furiously proclaims that Kratos ruined everything, and that he'll only get the hammer because Magni's dead. However, after Atreus falls unconcious, Kratos overcomes Modi's lightning and forces Modi to retreat again. Following this, he flees to Asgard, where his father Thor severely beats him for his cowardice. He attempts to confront Kratos and Atreus again, but is too weak to do anything. Kratos wanted to spare him, seeing no reason to kill him, but after Modi insulted Atreus's mother, Atreus stabs him and shoves him out of a tower, killing him. Aftermath After completing their journey, Atreus has a dream where at some point in the future, Thor attacks Kratos and Atreus at their home for revenge. Weapons and Powers Superhuman Strength '- As the son of Thor, Modi possesses godly strength, though not to the same extent as his brother or father. '''Durability '- Modi is extremely durable, taking extreme punishment from Kratos and Atreus's attacks. He even takes damage using his shield. '''Electrokinesis - Due to being a son of Thor, Modi has a perfect affinity with lightning and electricity, as he is able to generate electricity from his body, thus allowing him to send strong electrical shocks through his mace and others on contact. The power of his lightning is enough to drop Kratos to his knees for a few moments but once Kratos gave into his rage the lightning no longer had any effect on him. Trivia * In Norse Mythology, Magni and Modi are mentioned among the survivors of Ragnarok. * Modi is the second god in God of War (2018) to be killed, but not by Kratos, but his son Atreus. * After Magni's death, he states that he "earned that fucking Hammer, now everyone's gonna think I only got it 'cause Magni's gone", implying he and his brother were rivals to earn Thor's Hammer to replace him and it's speculated that Modi wouldn't truly win Thor's position but, rather, due to Magni's death, would get it by default. * Modi during the ambush of Kratos tells Atreus not to worry about his father, because he was going to make Atreus his new brother to replace Magni. What this meant and for what purpose is unknown. ** He probably simply want to provoke Atreus. * Thor beat Modi to a bloody pulp for believing he left his brother behind like a coward, which was not strictly true. * Modi's name literally means "brave," which is quite ironic considering his instances of cowardly behavior. Gallery Modi-CodexSketch.png|Modi (Codex) Category:God of War (2018) Category:Deceased Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Æsir Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Norse God